


[podfic] Shelf Awareness

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “Can I help you find anything?” a voice behind him asks and Zach breathes out a sigh of relief.“Sorry, I’m here so late, but I was—” he says as he turns around, but abruptly breaks off when he comes face to face with probably one of the most gorgeous people he’s ever seen in his life.Willy is a librarian and Zach somehow has to cope with that00:10:21 :: Written byVidriana.





	[podfic] Shelf Awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shelf Awareness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132359) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ewr0xhyt37w6yx/%5BHRPF%5D%20Shelf%20Awareness.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ewr0xhyt37w6yx/%5BHRPF%5D%20Shelf%20Awareness.mp3?dl=0)

 

**Contact me:[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)**

****

**Notes:** this was recorded for new year’s eve 2018/19. I know I said 31 of January but I meant December, come on, I was tired.  
Thanks to Vidriana for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Pics credits:** [Library Shelves by Lydia Liu](https://www.flickr.com/photos/lydiaxliu/15072199721)

 

 


End file.
